pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Escavalier
|} Escavalier (Japanese: シュバルゴ Chevargo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded for a , which evolves into simultaneously. Neither evolves if at least one holds an during the trade. Biology Escavalier is an insectoid Pokémon with a head sporting the red horsehair crest of a knight’s helmet, with a visor underneath it. Its shoulders have large, round metal ridges, from which its thin black arms extend. The arms are tipped with red-striped protrusions resembling jousting lances. Its face and torso are bare of armor, but its lower body is concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which was presumably the shell of a . Its tough armor protects its entire body. It flies around at high speed, jabbing foes with its lances. It is brave and will face any challenge even if in trouble. In the anime Major appearances owns an Escavalier, having traded her for Professor Juniper's in Evolution Exchange Excitement!. After the evolution, Escavalier refused to obey Bianca, so Bianca and her Escavalier and Professor Juniper and her had a Tag Battle against and his and and his so Escavalier would gain Bianca's trust. Two Escavalier appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening under the ownership of Dirk. Minor appearances Escavalier debuted in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It appeared in Wonder Fighters, a movie based on the Wonder Launcher, where it battled a . An Escavalier appeared in Master Class Choices! under the ownership of Shulin, where it was used in the Fleurrh City Pokémon Showcase. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alder owns an Escavalier. It was used in the battle against N, but was defeated. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . The steel armor protects their whole body.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F, Cave: All }} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- 's battle friend. He has mixed feelings about Scizor now, because Scizor got totally absorbed in Chase. }} |- |} Evolution for |no2=589 |name2=Escavalier |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia Origin Escavalier is probably based on the genus of beetle. Drilus larvae are known for eating snails and stealing their shells, explaining why it attacks and takes the shell as a . Its design is based on a jousting knight. It is also slightly based on a . Name origin Escavalier may be a combination of ''escargot (French for snail) and cavalier (French for mounted soldier) or chevalier (French for knight) . It may also refer to . Chevargo is a combination of chevalier and escargot. In other languages and |fr=Lançargot|frmeaning=From and |es=Escavalier|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Cavalanzas|demeaning=From and |it=Escavalier|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슈바르고 Chevargo|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn= 騎士蝸牛 / 骑士蜗牛 Qíshìguāniú / Qíshìwōniú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Эскавальер Eskaval'yer|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Cavalanzas fr:Lançargot it:Escavalier ja:シュバルゴ pl:Escavalier zh:骑士蜗牛